All that is lost
by Chin-Mae or Cryers-Chan 3
Summary: Francis is forced to abandon his sister Lili when horrible zombies attack. While trying to escape in the city, he is rescued by a look a like of Lili's, Vash. Vash's brother Feliks has a secret he's been hiding and the two kids Vash also rescued, Peter and Natalya, are to trusting. Will this ragtag group survive in the catastrophe that is America? Pairing- FraSwitz


Gasping for breath, I pulled myself up. I could hear Lili screaming. The tears ran down my face. I didn't turn around, in fear of what would come.

"FRÈRE FRANÇOIS! AIDE-MOI S'IL TE PLAIT! S'IL TE PLAÎT!" (BROTHER FRANCIS! PLEASE HELP ME! PLEASE!)

I could hear her crying and begging for God or Me or Somebody to save her. I couldn't. I felt my heart tear in two as I ran as far away as I could from Lili and _them_. Silently I whispered,

"Veuillez me pardonner, Lili." (Please forgive me, Lili.)

As I ran into the city, I felt my heart beat a million miles per hour as I saw the panic around me. I wouldn't admit it, But I was scared. Frère François is scared. Everyone was screaming. This wasn't supposed to happen. I felt my chest contract, due to my heavy breathing and asthma. Something or Someone grabbed My arm and pulled me. I could feel my consciousness slipping.

"Stay with me! That is an order!" A heavily accented voice said in English.

I looked up at them, only catching their short blonde locks and a bit of their green outfit. No way, was this...? No this person couldn't possibly be Lili. She had been torn apart by_ them_. Still, I held onto the short piece of hope I had. My head lulled onto the shoulder of the smaller person I assumed to be Lili.

"Ma Souer... Souer Lili... Souer Lil... Souer." I mumbled over and over.

'Lili' grunted, holding half of my weight and trying to maneuver the both of us out of the chaos.

"I need your help!" 'Lili' whispered gruffly.

I staggered around with their help and 'Lili' walked towards the forest, to which no one was running too. 'She' helped me walk around the trees until we arrived at a small hole. The hole, Of course, was big enough for me to crawl through, If I squeezed in correctly. I was pushed down and forced to squeeze into the hole. Someone in front of me pulled me into a larger room. I was barely breathing now.

My vision was clouded with black, and the person holding me must have heard me gasping because they laid me down on a pallet of blankets. I could hear 'Lili' and the second person conversing in English.

"Feliks, I am going to see If I can find anymore supplies or people. You take care of him, okay?"

"Yeah, Yeah, I get it Vash. Promise me you'll come back?"

"I promise. Geez, your like a child."  
I came to the realization that the person helping me was not Lili, but a woman named Vash. A weird name for a girl, no doubt, but at least I know her name now. Feliks came into view. He looked a lot like Vash, but his hair was longer, much like my own. He had a rust red puffy shirt on, with a salmon colored vest over it. Feliks put his hand on my head, trying to check for my temperature I guess.

"I know this is, like, weird but please try to not freak out." Feliks said.

I wondered why he would say that when he began taking off his vest. Even I, Francis, probably on my death bed, flipped out a bit. He calmed me down, saying it was just a vest and that he'd put another on. He soaked the vest in water and dabbed my head with it.

"So, I'm guessing you heard my name is Feliks. What's yours?"

"Francis. Francis Bonnefoi."

Feliks looked at me and smiled.

"We were in the same kinder garden class."

I felt my eyes drooping, unconsciousness finally grabbing hold of me.

"That's...Nice." I said before my eyes closed and I was out.

* * *

I smiled silently at the sleeping man. Then I heard Vash's voice again.

"Feliks! I have two more people coming in!"

"Okay, Brother!" I yelled, running towards the entrance.

A short or young frazzled blonde boy grasped hold of me as soon as he popped in. I set him down next to Francis. I turned back and a young girl I assumed tumbled into my arms. I stumbled a bit, before setting her down next to the boy and Francis.

"I'm sending the supplies down in the sack!" Vash said and the supplies rolled down into my arms.

I walked to our stock pile, which could last us years, and set down the bag and unwrapping the supplies. I heard Vash step onto the floor before I heard the quiet scraping of the cover of the entrance moving across the ground. I finished putting away the supplies and stood up, turning around.

"Well, Introduction time is like, mandatory right? I'm Feliks and this is my Brother Vash." I announced.

The still awake people looked at me. I continued,

"I am 20 and Vash is 23. What about you?"

The young boy was the first to speak.

"P-Peter. I'm 12..." His voice tottered off after that. He had a British like accent.

The young girl stared at us, until finally saying,

"Natalya. I am 14." She then turned away to play with her hair. I smiled. "Well, We're going to be living together for quite sometime now! We have enough supplies to last us for a long time so we won't have to leave the house for quite awhile!"

Peter just sat and nodded. "U-um... I'm kinda tired."

That is too be expected, I thought.

"Well, I set up another pallet since Francis, That man right there, is sick."

Peter and Natalya nodded, standing up. I gathered more blankets and made a bigger pallet in the corner for the two of them.

"Are you both okay with sleeping in the same pallet?" I asked.

Peter and Natalya nodded again before slipping under the covers. I sighed, the happy demeanor slipping from my face.

I sat down on me and Vash's pallet. He sat down next to me and just looked at me before pulling me into his lap.

"Calm down, Feliks. We'll get through this."

If only that was a defined truth, I thought.


End file.
